edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Luck Be an Ed Tonight/A Room and an Ed
Note: This is a fictional interpenetration of what User:DogDays124 and User:Filtheyrich1 think the cancelled episodes were about. It is not part of the Ed, Edd n Eddy Canon at all, what the two cancelled episodes are about are unknown. In Luck Be an Ed Tonight, Ed discovered that it was his lucky day according to his horoscope and Eddy tried to milk it for all it was worth. This episode is a canceled episode, see here for proof, The3Eds. The title reference is "Luck Be a Lady Tonight." This episode is paired with Room and an Ed, another cancelled episode. The plot of the episode was originally about Sarah and Jimmy kicking Ed out of his room and turning it into their personal playroom. Luck Be an Ed Tonight Plot "Again, can you remind me of what we're doing?" Edd pondered. "Well, obviously, we're working on... Ed's Laundromat!" Eddy responded loudly. "Can I lick the bowl?" Ed asked. It was a Friday morning and yet again the Eds were making their latest and greatest scam. A laundromat. A few minutes pass after Ed finishes building, Kevin walked by. "What are you dorks doing?" Kevin asked. "What's it look like? A book store? It's a laundromat!" Eddy corrected. "Why do I even bother?" He whispered as he walked away. Another scam has failed. It's always the same routine. The Eds put all their hard work, sweat, and blood into one scam and there is always no results. "Why?!?" Eddy cried out. "Eddy, the chicken's gone bad." Ed stated. "Like my luck." Eddy commented. "Chin up, fellows. There is always tomorrow." Edd asserted. After a long morning, afternoon came along. They were very bored. "Well, gee, this is fun." Eddy stated sarcastically. Double D and Eddy decided to watch TV at Ed's house. "We could watch TV at Ed's house." Edd suggested. "Yeah! Stay with me! Stay with me!" Ed pleaded. "Fine." Eddy said hesitantly. "My word! Ed, your mail box! It's full!" Edd exclaimed. "We'll read 'em later." Eddy said. "Well, I'll take them inside." Edd suggested. The Eds stepped inside and grabbed the remote. Today there was a six hour marathon of The Return of Evil Tim! "Way cool! We got here just in time for Evil Tim to take his first victim!" Ed announced. "This is awesome!" Eddy exclaimed. At that moment, Double D was looking through Ed's mail. "Mom, mom, mom, dad, bill, Sarah, dad, bill. Ed, this one's for you. It's your horoscope." "Okay, Today is your very lucky day. Sweet!" Ed shouted. "Ed, do you really believe that crap?" Eddy questioned. "As much as I hate to ruin Ed's fun, but I must agree with Eddy this time." Edd admited. "Nah! You don't know what you're talking about." Ed denied. "Ed, you don't know what you're talking about half the time." Eddy added. "Sure am, Eddy." Ed said. "Ooh!" Eddy sighed. "Shall we go back outside?" Double D suggested. Ed and Eddy both agreed. On the way outside the Eds saw three jawbreakers on the ground. "Okay, this is strange. Who leaves three Japan flavored Jawbreakers? On Ed's lawn?" Eddy asked. "Yum! Yum! Yum!" Ed exclaimed. He took one and tossed it in his mouth. "It looks safe." Double D said. Double D took one as well. "I don't buy it. Oh well, they seem to be okay." Eddy said. Eddy took the last one. The three jawbreakers were so good. After about ten minutes the jawbreakers had been eaten. "So good!" Ed exclaimed. The Eds then went on to work on a new scam. They made a museum of the things in Eds room, such as his various toys, posters, moldy food, etc. "Geez, Ed. Is this for real? I've never seen a room this dirty." Eddy said. "Thank you!" Ed exclaimed. Ed got a wheel barrow and put all his comics, movies, toys and posters into it. "I will get these back right?" "Don't worry about. It'll be fine. After all this is your lucky day. Now, were also gonna set auctions." Eddy explained. "Auctions? We can't bargain Ed's property!" Double D retorted. "Okay! I was jokin'!" Eddy exclaimed. They set up in Double D's garage. They then put up a stand in front of the garage with asign you could see from miles away that read, "Ed's Museum (Literally)." Once they finished, they all sat and wwaited. One hour passed. "When's this luck gonna kick in?" "It takes time, Eddy..... Oh, look, there's the Urban Rangers! Maybe they want to look!" Double D yelled. "Hey, how about getting a tour at Ed's Museum!" Eddy announced. "Urban Rangers, we shall go. We need to get our tour badge!" Rolf commanded. "Must Rolf hold your hand? Get a move!" The three of them put in $0.25 in the jar. Jonny looked at some of the movies. Double D was giving a tour. And Rolf was looking at some of Ed's moldy food. Sarah, and Nazz then came. "Way cool! A museum!" Nazz exclaimed as she and Sarah put their money in the jar. "Yes! Rigth now I have $1.25! Woohoo!" Eddy exclaimed. After about ten minutes, Kevin came as well. "Here's $0.25. This better not be lame." Kevin asserted. Kevin becamed intrested in Ed's Evil Tim Comic Book, and Robot Rebel Ranch on DVD. "How much for these?" "Uh... $2.00 for the comic, and $2.50 for the movie!" Eddy said. Kevin took out $4.50 and payed for the items. He then continued to look around. Jimmy then saw that Eddy was selling the items so he bought his Model 52 Space Ship with working missiles and a Marlene of the Deep. "Eddy, how much for this?" Jimmy asked as he held the items out. Eddy checked to see if Double D or Ed were looking. They weren't. "That'll be $6.75 for the rocket, and $3.00 for the comic." Eddy stated. Jimmy payed Eddy his $9.75 and went back to looking. "Thank you, come again!" After that, the kids bought more and more items. Soon half of Ed's things were gone. "Ed, this really is your lucky day! We made $34.60!" "$34.60! But each tour was only $0.25! Did you make an inflation of the price again?" Double D asked. "Maybe...." Eddy replied. "And I thought we had a lot more items than this..... Care to explain?" Double D asked with a glare. "Uh, I don't know." Eddy said. "I knew you would do something like this!" Double D exclaimed. "You better get Ed's stuff back, or I'll, I'll... I don't know." "My comics are lost! Oh, help me! Ed lives on comics, he needs them!" Ed complained. "There are som many things wrong with that sentence. And I'll get your stuff easy. We have good luck. Hey, and Italian Jawbreaker!" Eddy exclaimed. "Cool beans!" Ed said excitedly. "I call it!" Eddy ran towards the jawbreaker and ate it. But it was expired. After about ten seconds, he spit it out. "What the!?!" "Karma! You better give the kids their money back!" Double D demanded. "No!" Eddy exclaimed. "We'll do it then!" Double D retorted. Ed grabbed Eddy and took the money from him. They went to everyone who bought Ed's items. They all gave the stuff back, and then they got their money back. "I hate this season!" Eddy exclaimed. "Get used to it!" Double D joked. The End. A Room and an Ed Plot (The Episode starts with Sarah and Jimmy packing up all their toys. Then it shows Ed asleep then Sarah and Jimmy quietly come in and then...BAM!!! Sarah woke Ed up and kicked him out of his room.) Sarah: ED!!! THIS ISN'T YOUR ROOM ANYMORE!!! It's me and Jimmy's play room so...GO AWAY!!! Jimmy: Yeah, your dirty room is now our play room, but dirty. Ed: But, Sarah, where will I sleep? Sarah: Well, why don't you sleep in the GUTTERS?!? (Then Sarah slamed the door shut. Then it shows Double D and Eddy arriving at Ed's house.) Eddy: Double D! Why did you wake me up so early? Edd: It's 2:00 P.M., Eddy. (Then they see Ed asleep in the gutters covered in dirt, leaves, and birds.) Edd (cont'd): What the--?? Ed? Oh, Ed? Eddy: I'll wake him up...yo lumpy a new comic book came out today! Ed: What? New Comic? Where? (But then Ed fell) Ed (cont'd): AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!! Eddy: Ha ha ha!!! Edd: Oh dear, Ed! Wait, I'm coming! (Then Double D took out his in Case Ed Hurts Himself Bag, and sprayed a medicine on his broken elbow, and wrapped it in ban aids.) Eddy: Hey, Lumpy, why were you sleeping in the gutters? Ed: Sarah kicked me out of my room and told me sleep up there. Eddy: What!? Ed you can't let Sarah walk into your room and take it! We're gonna get Ed's room back weather Sarah likes it or not! (Then it shows Sarah and Jimmy playing with dolls while the Eds are watching them throught the window.) Eddy (cont'd): Look at them acting like that's their room; we're gonna get it back! Edd: Two things, first, how? Sarah's not going to let us in, and gonna isn't a word it's suppose to be going to. Eddy: Okay first I have a plan, second I don't care. (So the Eds went to Ed's room and knocked on the door and Sarah opened up and said.) Sarah: WHAT DO YOU EGGHEADS WANT?!? Ed: Sarah, please give me my room back. Sarah: NO WAY! Eddy: Give us back Ed's room squirt. Sarah: Didn't Ed tell you.. IT'S ME AND JIMMY'S PLAY ROOM, SO...GET...LOST!!!!!! (Then Sarah slamed the door shut.) Edd: That was your plan Eddy? Eddy: No, but now I know we're going to use it, bye the way Ed do you have a dead rat? Ed: Always do, Eddy! (Then Ed toke out a dead, moldy, stinky rat and Double D screamed.) Edd: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! WHAT IS THAT HORRIFYING CREATURE? Ed: It's my pet, John. Eddy: Give me that! Perfect. (Then Eddy knocked on the door one last time and when Sarah opened up she said.) Sarah: I TOLD YO--! (Then Eddy held up the John and Sarah screamed and Jimmy saw and he also screamed. Then they gathered up all their toys and raced back to Sarah's room.) Eddy: Oh! Baby we did it!...well I did. (Then it shows the Eds in Ed's room and Double D asks) Edd: Ed where did you get that creature? Ed: Oh! John! I've had him for years, and he isn't my only pet rat. Eddy: Wait, you have more pet ra-- (But before Eddy could finish his sentence Ed pulled his bed up and thousands of rats came out and Eddy and Edd screamed) Eddy and Edd: AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!! (But before the screen went black Eddy stopped the black hole from shrinking and said) Eddy: Okay, who ever decided to give Ed all these rats? Your on my list, buddy! (But then a wave of rats hit Eddy.) Eddy (cont'd): AAUUGGHH!! The End. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction